Snow White's Apple (Legacy)
Snow White's Apple is a humanoid Abnormality with an apple for a head. It is incredibly tall, with a neck and arms that appear to be made of thorned flower stalks. It wears a long red dress with white sleeves and a white waist apron, and appears to have a large collar made of wilted leaves on the dress' neckline. The head has hollow eye sockets and nasal apertures that were said to have been eaten in by worms and birds. Its special ability is "Where is Him?". Origin The exact details of its origin are currently unknown. Caretaking Snow White's Apple responds best to violence work. It likes nutrition, hates cleanliness, and doesn't care for ??? Snow White's Apple drains a little energy when she's happy, supplies a lot of energy when neutral, and doesn't give any energy output when upset. * "Snow White's Apple escaped from the quarter at the moment her status became bad." * "After the escape, Snow White's Apple moved to an aisle inside of a department and sprouted roots and vines." * "Snow White's Apple's vines hindered employees' walk, causing them to be slower than usual." * "Snow White's Apple attacked employee when walked on a vine that is connected directly to itself." Encyclopedia Descriptions * "......with the prince's kiss, thee apple that was blocking Snow White's throat came out of her mouth. Elves shouted with delight. Snow White and the prince walked on the flowery road to their kingdom and they lived happily ever after." * "However, there was an apple, molded with the witch's rage and curse. It was also part of the witch herself. Thrown on the ground after Snow White's single bite, the apple was not happy. The apple waited to be rotten, to go back to the mother nature, feeling nothing but hatred against Snow White and loneliness." * "Was it because of the enchantment? Or had its rage overcome the law of nature? Time had far passed the point where the apple's seeds are supposed to sprout. However, the apple did not rot a bit. Some parts of it completely crushed by someone's foot, the others were full of holes made by worms and birds." Flavour Text * "The witch gave up on everything and casted the strongest spell on the apple." * "The day when an apple fell in the garden of the princess and the king, the witch's heart collapsed." * "Quiet rustle of leaves is heard in Snow White's Apple's containment room. * "If you look closely, you will realize these vines are already dead." * "Snow White's Apple was alone for a long time. Dead worms and birds were the only things that kept its company." * "Snow White's Apple was cursed by the witch. The fairy tale ended with the princess who passed out because of Snow White's Apple being blessed by everyone." * "Vines are entangling vicinity of Snow White's Apple's containment room." * "Stems are lifeless, it would crush with a single tip of a finger. Such creeping view can be hardly called as a plant." * "Snow White's Apple's empty eye sockets are were worms and birds bit on. Snow White's Apple consumed the dead bodies around it." * "Snow White's Apple grew while feeling dreadful jealousy, rage against itself, and loneliness." Trivia * Category:Abnormalities